Alex's Guide to Dating on the Wild Side
by LunaWings
Summary: Much like Jessica, Alex was born a princess, but lived as a normal girl, not knowing what she is. Now her betrothed has come to claim his bride and unite their families. Difference you ask? He can sprout ears and a tail.
1. Morning Fog

**Hello everybody.**

**Well, I read this book and fell in love with it. I thought it was very funny and I could see myself in that story.**

**That's why I want to do my own, only with my twist.**

**Because personally, there's too many vampire books out there so mine is a werewolf spin of the book.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**The usual disclaimers apply.**

**Beta'd by Zuvios Gemini**

….

I yawned as I waited on my porch. It was the first day of school and I was waiting for the bus. At seventeen, I should have had my own car to drive to school, but I didn't. Well I did, but it wasn't working. The 1965 Toyota needed a lot of work for it to drive, but that was something I couldn't afford.

So there I was, waiting for the bus in the early morning cold in Treetops, Virginia. It was a small town in the middle of Covington and Monterey, near the Virginia/West Virginia border. Its population was about 12,000, growing by five or so every couple years. Not too bad. I enjoyed it. I lived there since I was five, so most of my life really.

I sighed as I tapped my foot, wishing the bus would hurry up. After another night of nightmares, I didn't get much sleep, so if the bus didn't hurry up, I was going to fall asleep right there. As I leaned back on my elbows, I noticed someone on the other side of the street, behind the foot of mowed grass that the roads had to have. Under an oak, under its dark shade, was a guy. Tall and leaning one shoulder on the tree, one leg crossed over the other with arms over a broad chest.

Whoa, who's the guy standing under a tree across my street at 6:35 in the morning?

I thought, staring at him as… he was staring at me. That made me straighten up and watch him. I could tell by his bare arms that he was Native American; dark cocoa tan skin stretched over large muscles. He was wearing what looked to be a black business type shirt with black jeans and black boots. That dude had a thing for black. I could also see he had jet black that looked spiky.

I could always see well in the dark. The dim morning and the shadow he was in was no problem to look through. But by now, he knew I could see him, because he pushed off the tree and started walking to me with long, quick strides. I blinked and swallowed. I couldn't see his eyes but I could tell his stare was intense, making a shiver race up my spine. I grabbed a hold of my book bag, knowing it was filled with heavy books, in case I had to use it.

Just as his black boot-clad foot met the pavement, the blessed bus pulled on the street, making our heads snap in that direction. We locked gazes. I realized I was holding my breath as he stepped back off the road and I thought to the tree, but the bus pulled in front and blocked my view. I blinked, jumped up and raced to the bus like I had missed it my whole summer. Thank god it was here.

I made my way through the walkway, wishing I wasn't the only one of my few friends to live out rural part of town. As I flopped down into a seat in the very back, I looked out the back window, and saw that the guy was still there in the road, arms crossed. He wasn't watching the bus though… he was watching me. His eyes were locked on me. I turned around and prayed that the bus would hurry up. I wanted to leave that guy behind. I hoped he wasn't going to the same school. I didn't think so. He looked like he could be in college, not high school. I let my head rest on the back of the seat. An odd feeling in the back of my head kept saying that I knew him from somewhere. It bugged me all the way to school.


	2. My Stranger

**Thank you to all of those that read this, I hope you like it.**

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy too.**

**R&R**

_**The normal disclaimers apply.**_

**Beta'd by Zuvios Gemini**

…..

"I wish I had gotten that job at the bookstore too, I would have been better off." said my best friend Audrey Currier as we found our lockers at Grand Tree High School.

"I swear I got the only picky people in the entire town."

"Doesn't sound too bad." I said as I pulled open my locker and put my extra notebooks and gym bag in.

"The diner pays a whole dollar more than the bookstore."

"Yea, that's true, but I bet it was quieter." She said as she put her books and gym bag in. I chuckled as I looked down the hallway, looking for my other best friend, and… Wondering if that guy would be here. I frowned and looked back to my locker then to my friend.

"Do you know if we're getting any new students? I mean, brand new-out of town students?"

She gave me a weird look.

"Newcomers? I haven't heard of any. But I'm not on the paper. Ask Amanda."

Amanda was on the school paper, yes she would know.

"Why you ask?"

I stared at my notebook, wondering if I should tell her. Tell her what? Some creepy guy was watching me? Does that mean I have a stalker? No way, I've never seen him before…

_Yes you have_, whispered a voice in the bad of my head.

"Hey! Earth to Alex!" Audrey waved her hand in front of my face. I jumped and glared at her.

"What?" she asked. I sighed and shrugged, closing my locker. I was getting worked up about nothing. Really stupid.

"Come on, let's get to class." I mumbled as I head down the hall.

"This going to be a great class!" Mrs. Balmman sang, smiling widely as she handed out the reading list for Senior English Lit.

"It's going to be a wonderful year of heart-stopping romances. From Romeo and Juliet to Wuthering Heights; some of the greatest love stories of all time."

While Mrs. Balmman had this dreamy look in her eyes, everyone else was groaning as the list made its way around the class. It was a tossup between what she said and the list that made people squirm. I saw Audrey look at hers with a misery and my other friend Kira Knight, who was across from me, pointed her thumb at our teacher. I just shrugged. Something must happen during the summer to make our aged teacher all love sick. I hide my smile as I looked down my list.

Oh no, she had _Pride and Prejudice_, and _Gone with the Wind_, ugh! And _It Had to Be You_ as well. Joy.

I sighed as John Andrews raised his hand.

"Come on Mrs. B," he said. "Can't we have some action? War?" he asked hopefully.

Mrs. Balmman smiled as she headed back to her desk.

"Mr. Andrews, there is plenty of action in these books. And the war of love is the action and so is the great story of how it came to be!" Again with the dreamy eyes. John just laid his head down on his arms and the class could see it was hopeless.

"God what a drag." said Rebecca Hawkins, my worst enemy since kindergarten, from behind me. Great, I was stuck with her for the whole school year. She was everything you expected in the normal cheerleading captain; blonde, with bright green eyes and perfect in every way; bitchy and hateful to all whom dared to cross her.

That would include me; I refused her friendship and started a war between us. I was sure to hear her mean comments every time I turned around. I saw I was doomed to that very fate as the seating chart made its way to me. I signed it and handed it back to the hateful girl behind me.

"Ever heard of a manicure? Oh right, only real girls do." She sneered as she snatched the chart from my hand. So what if I wore black nail polish? My nails were strong and perfect without any help.

"Too bad mine are real" I hissed back, earning myself a glare. Her manicure was perfect but it was easy to see that her nails were fake.

I watched as the chart was passed back up and Mrs. Balmman looked over the list. She looked up and smiled. I thought she might be smiling at me or Rebecca, but it turns out she was looking behind us.

"Let's welcome our new foreign exchange student, Koda …" she frowned at the chart, "Drac…gon. Is that correct?"

I looked behind me as I heard the name, as did everybody. Across from Rebecca was a familiar stranger, looking less than pleased. I stared; it was the guy from this morning! In the same all-black clothes. Now that I could see him up close, he did look like he should be in college.

"No," he said, "That is not."

I couldn't help but stare as he stood up with grace and walked up the aisle with the same long stride. As he reached the front, he turned to the class like he was a teacher himself. And his eyes… oh wow. They were deep gold mixed with brown and crimson… Like an amber jewel; dark near his pupils, lighter fanned out in his big eyes. They were beautiful; mesmerizing.

"My name is Koda Dracgion. Dre-ka-on." He announced, his tone filled with authority, like he was addressing us like we were under him; on a lower rack completely.

"The Dracgion name is a very important name in Eastern Europe. It has been known for many years as a noble name." He looked from each face to mine, his jeweled eyes staring into mine.

"A royal name."

I realized I was holding my breath again as he finished. Nobody moved as he turned to the teacher, who blushed and stammered out; "A-anything else you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

Koda looked at me again, as if I should come up and say something myself. I looked away. God he was intense.

With jet black hair falling onto a face of man, he was clearly not a boy. There was nothing boyish about him; those eyes set on high cheekbones, a perfect nose, a strong jaw with an equally strong chin, and full lips. He was tall; over six feet. His chest was proud and his shirt was tight; tight enough to show off his muscles. He had them everywhere. He looked like he should be a model for some men's magazine.

"Your heritage sounds so interesting. Would you like to share more?" Mrs. Balmman asked, looking at him with stars in her eyes.

He gave an elegant shake of his head.

"In due time" he said and looked at me again. I sank lower into my chair, looking at my desk.

"In due you will all know."

Why did that sound like a threat?


	3. What A Day

**Beta'd by Zuvios Gemini**

"Oh my god! Did you see that guy?" Amanda asked for the second time.

"Yes! Everybody did." I growled. I was still edgy from his show-and-tell. I swear he stared at me the whole rest of the class. It was unnerving and I didn't like it one bit. I couldn't even hear what Mrs. Balmman was saying.

Audrey pretended not to see Amanda and looked at me. "Do you know him? He was staring right at you the entire class." she sounded worried, maybe just a little jealous.

"Yea! Do you?" pressed Amanda. I could see she wanted a story, and I didn't want a part of it.

"Never seen him before in my life." I said as I walked ahead of them to Math, which was the truth. Math was not my favorite subject by far, but you couldn't tell by my eagerness as I speed-walked into class, bumping into Rebecca's cousin, Winter Jayson. _Oh great…_ Nice name, seeing how she was colder than the worst winter.

"Excuse me, but do you mind not running into people?" she snapped, glaring at me and brushing off her sweater jacket's shoulder. I glared back. I was a good four inches taller than her.

"Do mind not standing in the doorway?" I snapped back, quickly walking past, not wanting to deal with her at all. In Lit, I had Rebecca; in Math, I had Bitch Jr. in training. Joy. I flopped down in a seat, glancing at the door.

The school's performing arts star and major drama queen seemed to be waiting for someone. I prayed to the Gods it wasn't Mr. High-and-Mighty and that she was just waiting for her jock boyfriend, Eric Bay. Luckily my prayers were answered because it was just Eric.

Class started and I paid extra attention to the teacher. Math was my worst subject. I saw Kira frowning at me, but I ignored her until class was over, when she came to my desk.

"Who were you trying to get away from? The exchange student?" she asked, putting her books next to mine.

"That and Amanda is dying for more filler for her story." I said, writing down the notes on the board before they were removed.

"Oy, remind me not to see her," said Kira as she looked at me, her eyes bright and questioning. I sighed, not looking at her.

"No. I do not know him."

"Coulda fooled me," she said instantly, "He sure seemed to know you. He was watching you in class and in the hallway."

Now I looked at her, "Did he follow me?" A shiver went up my spine.

"No. Looked like he was going to, but he went back and asked Mrs. Balmman something. Speaking of which, what the heck has gotten into her?"

"I don't know, but I think she did too much romance reading over the summer." I said, glad we moved on to a better topic. I picked up my books and walked out, nearly getting knocked over by Eric. I glared at him.

"Don't bump into Winter next time." He sneered.

"Tell her to wait somewhere not near the door next time." I snapped, pushing past and turning to him. Winter was on his arm glaring back.

"Maybe if you were looking where you were going." she said with her nose high in the air. Honestly, how did she walk like that?

"Don't block the doorway, plain and simple." chimed in Kira. Winter looked to Eric who looked like he was going to say something, but stopped as he looked over my shoulder. I looked behind me too when he pulled Winter away. Standing behind me was a very mad exchange student, glaring at Eric and Winter with those eyes of his.

"Whoa." breathed Kira. I grabbed her and walked down the hall, pushing my way into the crowd. We made it to lunch. Kira was blabbering about his intense and hot stare. I was trying to push all that out of my mind. Luckily, I didn't see him the rest of the day. I was never so happy to get into my mother's car.

"Oh my. What is that bad?" she asked as she pulled out. I ran my hands through my jet black, wild curly hair.

"I had to deal with Rebecca _and_ Winter. Math will be impossible this year. I'm never going to get a passing grade." I complained, resting my head on the back of the seat.

"Dealing with those two already? And don't say that about math, dear. I'm sure you will." she said sweetly.

I shook my head. "Not likely. And Rebecca started it, I bumped into Winter cuz' she was blocking the doorway to math. And that crazy exchange student is stalking me!" I frowned as I remembered him watching me as I walked out of school. Crazy.

"Stalker? Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Mom you didn't see him! He was staring at me, and following me and... That's stalking right?" I looked at her, and she laughed again, her red bob of hair in a sloppy bun, wisps of it falling around her face.

"Oh maybe he just likes you and is shy."

"Oooooh no Mom, he had no problem jumping up in class to make sure his precious name wasn't mispronounced...'Dre-ka-on'." I mocked. The words barely left my lips when Mom hit the brakes so hard, I nearly ate the dashboard.

"Whoa! Wh-what you do that for." I stammered looking at her, but she was white and looking forward like she couldn't see. "M-mom?"

"What did you say? The name?" she turned to me and I gulped.

"Dracgion. Koda Dracgion." Her eyes widened and she looked at the road, gripping the steering wheel. I waited for a second as she sighed.

"I knew this day would come. But you've barely been seventeen for three months." she mumbled.

"Huh? What day? And what about my age?" I demanded. This whole day was freaking me out. Now my mom was acting strange, because of that guy?

Suddenly Mom's door opened and I looked up to see none other than Koda Dracgion himself.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, his deep husky voice filled with concern. I was about to yell at him but my mom looked at him with recognition and a mixture of relief and dread.

"Koda? So you've come? It's... It's very early isn't it?" She asked nervously, he frowned as he looked at her.

"Yes it is, and no, it is not. She is of seventeen years of age, is she not?" Without waiting for an answer, he leaned back and crossed his arms over that big chest.

"I have come at the right time. As you remember?" He sounded disappointed for some reason.

"Yes she is but... I thought you would call or something. Not show up at her school." My mom argued. I leaned forward and looked at him; the weirdo was staring at me again!

"I assume by her lack of welcome, that she does not know who I am. I am disappointed that Alexandrian does not know me, or of my arrival, even if it was unannounced."

I went into a full body spasm as he said that name, my full name, the one even Rebecca won't say, because it scares the crap out of me. My birth name from my birth mother. I was never allowed to say it out loud and as a result I became fearful of it. How did this guy know about it?

"No, she doesn't. My husband and I need to talk to her. But before that, you will come to dinner tonight." My mom said, putting her hand on the key. He didn't seem to like that but stepped back and nodded.

"If you won't, I will." were his final words before he disappeared.

I looked at my mother as she turned on the car and shut her door.

"Mom? You know him? Why did you invite him to dinner?" I asked. As she pulled onto the street, she sighed and looked at me, giving me a wry smile.

"We'll talk about it when we get home dear."

I frowned as I looked out the window. I couldn't see him, but I knew Koda was there.


	4. Truth Be Told

**Welcome to another chapter, I hope you all are enjoying my story.**

**Hope you keep reading and let me know what you think.**

_**Normal disclaimers apply.**_

My day was just getting weirder! And here I thought it couldn't. I finally got home, watched my mother pace worriedly, muttering to herself till my dad got home a whole thirty minutes later which felt like hours, then was banned outside and I could hear them yelling in the living room. Well in truth, I was told to go to my room nicely, but I came outside to my little garden a few feet away from my house.

Having nothing to do but worry, I grabbed a rake and started raking the leaves from my garden. I didn't want them ruining my flowers, or herbs. I won a rose growing contest once.  
I thought through my day as I made a small pile and worked on getting the leaves stuck under my cute white fencing around my garden out. Still didn't understand how my adoption had to do with anything. I heard that said a couple times. I had very good hearing. Which bugged me to no end when I looked behind me from detangling a vine from my fence to see _him_.

I stood up when I saw him, but he was too busy looking at my garden, then my hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked like he couldn't see.  
"Gardening." I snapped back, looking at my house then back at him as he stepped forward.  
"Yes I see, but why? Your hands are filthy." He stared at my jeans I hadn't changed out of, now with dirt stains from me wiping my hands on them.  
"Well yes, that's because I need to do it and I forgot my gloves." I said, "What are you doing out here?"

He was still staring at me, something I was really, really, _really_ getting tired off. I noticed he changed, now he wore a heather grey business shirt tucked in and black dress pants with a grey belt. I felt under dressed and dirty, like he said. He walked around me, looking me up and down hands behind his back. I turned with him, not giving him my back.

"Don't you have a gardener? Hired help?" he asked, looking at my jeans with disgust.  
"No. I do it." I said, stepping away from him, grabbing my rake.  
"But a lady shouldn't be coved in dirt and in such clothes" he said as if I was two. What? What's wrong with my clothes? Other than their all black, well he'll have to get over himself.

"Who said I was a lady?" I replied. That always made my mom mad, "Every girl is a lady, so act like one." That's why I can walk in high heels perfectly and had great table manners because she coached me.  
"Excuse me" he asked his frowned becoming deeper. "You are a high class lady. Not some normal third-class female." He said, walking closer. I gripped my rake harder, he looked pissed, and his eyes seemed to glow. "You should be act as such as is your birth status. Yet here I find you in the dirt, not ready for a guest?" He sounded dumbfounded and disappointed and he came even closer.  
I shook my head. "Look bud, but you got the wrong girl. I have no idea who you are what you're rambling about, so would you just leave?" That made him even madder.  
He looked at the sky as if some angel would fall from the heavens and help him, I hoped for a lightning bolt.  
"This is such a bad idea. Lucius was right to ask for his bride's return, as should have I." he mumbled to the clear sky.  
"Whoa there! _Bride_." I yelped. This dude was nuts, just plain crazy!

He glared at me. "Your 'parents' have failed to inform you about the pact and well as your place with me. What was more important than telling you about who and what you are?" he took a step closer to me and I gulped as he looked into my eyes. "Seeing how you are missed informed, I shall inform you." He pointed to his chest. "I am a werewolf." He pointed to mine, "You are a werewolf. A princess of a powerful family. You are to marry me when you come of age, as decreed at the moment of our births." He said simply, like we were talking about the weather. The "princess" part I didn't even hear, the marry part went right over my head; he got me and lose me at "werewolf".

Its official, Koda Dracgion was mentally ill. Thoroughly sick in the head. Me being of sound mind, I took my rake, and slammed the handle part against said head and ran like hell to the house, his howl of rage being a fine motivator


	5. Denial

**Another chapter again.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm going to address some reviews I gotten and answer some questions before the story.**

_**Rozabelikov888; **_**Yes, I do plan to have Lucius and Jessica play a role in this story, not to big, not to small, hopefully it will balanced out. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Means a lot.**

**Now for the story. Hope you all enjoy.**

"There is no way I can grow ears and a friggin' tail!" I cried for the second time, not that anyone was listening, my parents were to busy with that crazy Koda Dracgion to hear me.

"Please sit Koda, let me see." My mom said as she moved his hand away from his forehead. My handy work left a nice bruise there. Red and raised, I was actually quiet pleased with myself, though my parents not so much.

"Please quit moving," my mom said as she looked at his head, Koda's eyes on me. "The skins not broken." She said, leaning back against the chair at the dinning room table. Koda turned to me, frowning. "Why may I ask, did you feel you must hit me in the head?"

"Because you're crazy!" I looked at my mom, moving as my dad came in with an ice pack. "Mom! You won't believe want he said to me! Why did you tell where we lived?" I asked, but she just looked at Koda and sighed. "I told you we would tell her."

"Well you two have had seventeen years to tell her." Koda said, looking silly, being big and tall with an ice pack on his head, pouting like a child. "I told you I would tell her if you did not. Which you didn't."

"How 'bout you all tell _her_ what the heck is going on!" I snarled, finally getting their attention. Dad pointed to the chair, "Why don't you sit down honey and we'll talk," he chuckled as Koda removed the pack for a second, "I thought you knew Alex was a soft ball camp, if your head was a softball, I bet you'd be in the out field. Homerun." My dad was always proud of my sport abilities, I was glad he was proud of the fact I could defend myself, Koda took the compliment the other way of course, and glared at me and my dad.

"Is that how you teach her to treat her husband? With a rake to the head?" he demanded. Now that went through my ears, I just pointed to him and they both sighed.

"I'll go get the scroll." My dad said as he walked out of the room. I could hear him opening the safe in their office.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"She truly does not know? How long were you going to wait?" Koda looked at my mom.

"It's a very touchy subject. As you can understand, Koda. I know we've waited but I thought we had another year."

"To do what?" He leaned forward, "To tell her? She should know by now. We are under great pressure to sign the Pact." He said.

My gasped and my dad came in. "The Pact? Already?" my mom asked. "I thought…" My dad frowned.

Koda looked at them, and then leaned back in the chair like he owned the place.

"The Vladescu and the Dragomir have already have bounded through their betrothal pact."

"Huh?" but I was drowned out with Mom's "Wait. I thought the other princess was the same age as Alex."

"No. She is two years older." He said simply. "I will explain more, but first Alexandrian must learn her place at my side."

I jumped and glared at him. "Do _not_ ever call me that. Ever." I said a notch louder, so he would hear me.

He looked to my parents. "Why is she such afraid of her real name?"

"That's my fault." My mom said quickly. "A man was taking interest with her when she was eight. She told him her name. And… He got on the phone, so I panicked and took her away, and told her never to say her full name."

"That's why she's Alex and why she acts that way when you say her name." finished Dad.

I did not remember any of this, just not to say my name. But I lost steam when I looked at my mom, she looked sad.

Koda frowned, putting the ice pack on the table. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to be rude." I held back my laugh but my dad was laying out the scroll.

"Ah yes, the scroll. Would you like to read it, Alex?" Koda asked with a smile. I frowned, well, pouted was more the word.

"No? You don't know your own birth language? How disappointing." I glared, "No." "Well it be wise if you did" I cross my arms over my chest. "It be wise for you just to shut and read the dumb thing before I grace your thick head with another bruise." I said. Koda looked like he was going to start laughing if it weren't for his lips perused.

"Sorry. She has a bit of a mouth." My mom said with a stern look at me. I was going to say something but Koda gave an elegant shrug and said, "It runs in her mother side." He ran his finger over the lines of the scroll, he pointed to a word. "This is your name here, and this is mine here," he pointed to one next to it, under that was a few lines; he ran his finger over those. "It says that you, Alexandrian Moldovan, is to marry me, Koda Dracgion, when you reach the age of eighteen, to unite our families. Down here," he pointed at the bottom of the page where there looked to be signatures, "Is your blood mother and father's signatures, mine was well." His fingers rested on four names over the others, looked like each family signed on one side. "Here, is an uncle of yours, Tyrin. You've met him once, when you were two. He helped your new family move in and watched over you." I leaned forward, brushing our shoulders together, looking at the name he was pointing at. I didn't remember any of that.

"Who's this then?" I asked, pointing to another name. Koda leaned closer to my face, making me lean back. Was just me, or was he running a fever? His body heat was high I could tell.

"This? This is your second aunt, Adina. Sad to say she pasted on."

"Oh she did?" Mom asked with wide eyes, "That's too bad, I was sure she'd make it to 300." I looked at her, "Mom, no way anybody could be that old."

"She was 287 when she died." Koda said matter-o-fact.

"No way! Nobody can!" I said as I sat back in my chair, shaking my head. Koda gently rerolled the scroll, my dad helping him. "Werewolves can live past 500, my father was 200 when I was born."

I just stared at him. He stared back. "Your mother was young by Lycan stand-"

"Ok enough! There is no such thing as werewolves! People do not sprout ears and a tail and run around under a full moon"

"Excuse me, but being a Lycan is much much more than ears and a tail." Said Koda, standing straight up and making me look at him. "We have heightened senses, sight, smell. I know from this morning, you can see well in the dark. And it's called '_phasing_'. The act of becoming wolf from man." He sounds so proud of himself and his supposed race. I looked to my parents for help, but they helped him by my dad saying, "I saw one phase before, it was amazing. To see a man one second, a wolf the next."

"It was your uncle Tyrin. He was very nice to us by showing us the phasing." My mother chimed in, "He was a very handsome wolf with his hawk frost coat."

I stared at them. Had they all lost their minds? Sure, my parents have told me stories, and yes, about werewolves and vampires and other legends. But that's all they are; stories. Right?

"You're joking." I finally said, shaking my head, "There are no such things as werewolves. No way can a man change his body to three different forms. Not humanly possible."

"Ah good, she knows the forms," said Koda, he looked at me and a shiver raced up my spine. "Perhaps the answer is that it is not humanly possible because we're not human." He said it with an air of elegance, I frowned.

"You need help."

He sighed, "Yes I do,"

"Let me rephrase," I offered, "You need help mentally, as in your mess up."

He glared, "No. _You_ need help with your stubbornness." He sneered. I felt my cheeks heat up, I knew I was stubborn, so why did it seem to hurt hearing it from him?

Before I could think of a come-back, my mom stood up and looked at the both of us. "I think it's time to go to bed. We all are tired and need our rest." We both looked at her, my dad smiled, nodding. "I think that's a great idea. We can talk later."

Koda made a sound that a cross between a growl and a sigh and leaned away and stood up, making me realize how close we were.

"Understandable. I will speak to her tomorrow. Now, do you have a room where I may sleep?" he asked,

"Oh no you're not! He's not staying here!" I yelped. Koda turned to me to say something but Dad held up his hand.

"Yes, we have one. But I wish you would have told us first. That you were coming."

I looked at my mom for help again, but she walked off. No! The guest bedroom was next to mine and I had to share a bathroom with-with wolfboy here. No way was that happening.

"Moom!" I wailed as I ran out of the room. I found her in the hall closet, taking out extra blanket and sheets. "Mom! Did you forget a little fact about this house? I have to share a bathroom with him. Please don't let him stay here!" I was going to wail some more, but Mom looked at me with tired eyes, I lost steam.

"I will talk to him and make sure he doesn't bother you, in the bathroom at least."

"I would never." Came that voice from behind.

We both jumped and looked behind me; Koda was watching us with a wounded look to his face.

"I would never do such a thing to a lady in her time of private." He said, stepping near to take the blankets, "Such a thing is forbidden and you have my word that it would never happen. "He said with a note of hardness that proved that he would, keep his word.

"Well, then. It's settled." My mom said with a breath of relief. I "hmphed" and looked away, heading for my room.

"But now if the Princess were to ask me to intrude, I can't say I'd keep my word then." He purred, making a shiver dance up and down my spine. While I sputtered to say something, Mom held her head and mumbled something about a headache. "Rooms this way." She said wearily as she turned away. I glared at him, "Never going to happen." I snapped and walked into my room.

I slammed the door, but seconds to late before I heard "We'll see."


	6. The Feeling

**Ok, sorry for the wait. **

**Here is another character for my story, hope you all continue to enjoy.**

**To Dani819;  
The basic story line will stay the same, will there be a 'Jake'? And will Koda stand up to the Elders of his kind? Will there be a reason? Not really, I don't to follow the story too much.  
**

**I'm putting my own twist and turns, but staying on the main road for the most part. How much? You'd have to see for yourself ;)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

_**Normal Disclaimers Apply  
**_**….**

I watched my friend's faces as I finished the story. Audrey looked shocked, Kira had a skeptical look on hers.

"So. Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome is your betrothed because your two families are old, powerful families in the past…" Kira said with her hands over her chest.

"I'm not lying. I wish I were," I said, sipping my soda before sighing. "It's all really. My parents say so too. I'm lost."

Audrey looked around the lunchroom, her body facing me, "Well back when you were a baby, it was probably still legal to betrothed your child at birth." She said, looking back at me. "Especially in another country. Where is he by the way?"

I didn't bother to look around. "I asked him to stay away." Yes, cruel I know. I didn't want him following me around blabbering about the Pact and all that stuff. So I gave him ground rules, so far, he's followed them.  
"Is that why he's sulking in the back?" asked Kira. Now I looked. He was in the back, at one of the less used table, and he was sulking, looking at me with a face that was half angry, half hurt. I turned back and ate the rest of my lunch. I didn't care, I really didn't.  
"Ah, he looks lonely," said Audrey, frowning. "Come on, Alex. He's still new here."  
"So? Just leave him be." I said, glancing at my math book.  
"Why? Oh your playing hard to get." She said, smile on her face.

I shook my head. "Am not. Playing hard to get means you want him to catch you. I _don't_."  
"That's the same!"  
"Not really." Said Kira, writing out something on her notebook. I followed suit.

Audrey huffed, "You two are mean." And then turned away from us. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her waving her hand. "What are you doing?" asked Kira in a amused voice. "Nothing." Was Audrey answer.  
"I don't think she wants him over here." Kira said in a singsong voice. I looked up. "What?" I looked behind me and there was Prince Wolf walking over to the table.  
"Oooh, Audrey!"  
"Oh hush. You still need to talk to him." She said. She moved to sit next to Kira, making room for him to sit by me of course. Damn.

"Hello ladies. Am I mistaken, or were you in need of my presence?" came that husky voice that made you look, just to see if that voice belonged to a human being. In this case, maybe not.

Kira blinked and Audrey blushed. "I-I thought you could sit with us." She said with a small smile.  
"Oh why thank you." Koda walked over to kiss the top of her hand, and Kira's too. Honestly, who still did that? "Your kindness has made my day brighter, flower. I'd be honored to sit with such ladies." He smiled and sat down. Me? I just closed my mouth and looked away. Audrey and Kira had gone bye-bye, thanks to Studly here.  
"Good afternoon Princess. Are you well?" he looked at me, and goshdarnit, I blushed a little under those amber eyes.  
"I'm fine." I mumbled. _Was doing hellva lot better till you showed up. _Now I didn't say that out loud, it was really Audrey's fault. So I glared at her, but she didn't even see it.  
"How are you fitting in?" she asked, smiling way too big for my taste, and trust me, I was tasting sour.

He gave a long sigh, like we were asking how was the dirt he ate next to our seven-course meal. "I suppose I am well. I am having trouble understanding much of this."  
"Have you ever been to a public school?" asked Kira, putting her hand on her chin, watching him. Koda sat with a straight spine, hands in his lap. Uh, no I don't think so.  
"No. This the first I have been in such a school." He said, looking around the room. Ding-dong! Now where was my prize money?  
"Really? So, you were in a private school?" Audrey leaned forward a bit. Now I was a bit curious too. The only private school we had here was St. Mary's, the catholic bible school. You didn't go there unless you were a pure member of the church, which was only about 50 kids here, 70-75 from the next city over.

"Indeed I was. But it was truly a homeschooled environment. I had tutors. Some of the finest in Romania." He said, looking a little smug. "Even had a tutor for manners and being a gentleman," he looked at the a few over from us, where there was a football player inhaling his food. "I would suggest such a thing here as well, if there was any hope of the lessons working." Now I had to chuckle at that.  
"Well now, it must truly be my day. I have made you laugh, my dear." He said. I glared at him "Well you ruin the moment." I said, sliding away.

"Oh chill, Alex." This coming from Kira, great, all hope is lost on them two.  
"It's quite alright," he said, giving a smile. "She did not mean such," he looked at me, "Right, _Printesa__?" _I blinked, I had no idea what he said, though it was probably Romanian, but he said like… Whoa, even I swooned a little bit.

"What you say?" Audrey breathed. He smiled at me, his jeweled gaze giving me chills.

"_Printesa._ It means _princess _in Romanian." He smiled wider. Princess. Good lord, this guy was crazy. I jumped up and ran from the room. I don't know why, but hearing that word, in that tongue, in that voice, scared me down to my bones. Something moved inside of me. It felt… Wild. I could feel my spirit, strong in my heart. Racing into the bathroom, I knew what it felt like, what it _was._ A wolf.  
God please help me.


	7. Baby Steps

**Hello, so sorry about the wait.  
School's staring and been bugging the crap out of me.  
But never less, here's another chapter.  
Please enjoy.**

**Normal Disclaimers Apply.**

I sat on my bed, long given up on the forms I had to fill out for school. The rest of school pasted by quickly thankfully. I didn't really pay much attention in class after lunch. Now sitting at home, calmed down, I knew I just freaked out, what I felt, was nothing, I was overrating. Letting Wolfboy get to me. Yup, that was it.

But I was somewhat waiting for him. If he was a gentlemen, he'd come check up on me. So I was going to get him to tell the truth, and with luck, get him out of my life.

I could hear my mom walking around downstairs in the kitchen, probably making dinner. Good, I was hungry. I walked to my window seat that looked over the front yard, no sign of him.  
"Hmm. Strange." I said as I munched on a snack bag of chips. I was antsy, I don't know why, so I went to the bathroom, grabbed the window cleaner and made myself useful. I cleaned my windows, then all of my pictures, many of them of-I paused cleaning the biggest and best on the wall my bed was under-were of wolves. The one I was talking about it a snowy forest themed with wolves of different shapes, sizes, and colors.  
I've had this picture for awhile. It was really pretty. I sat down on my bed, maybe I was calling the kettle black as I looked around my room, the walls done in little grey, my sheets heather grey and black, my curtains dark blue, and dark room but I like it. My bed was dark oak and so was the rest of my furniture, my pillows all different shades of blue.  
Over my headboard, was a long line of wolf figurines, dating back to my second birthday. Some of the older ones were wood, beautifully craved, the last two were of glass, my newest was of a wolf howling, my favorite pose. Interesting.

"Do you honesty not have maids?" came a question. I jumped and growled, looking behind me. Koda was standing against the doorjamb.

"This again? No, we don't. No gardeners, no maids, no… Whatever else there is. And do you havta sneak up on people?" I sat down and frowned at him, putting the cleaner on the floor.

"'Have too', and no, I do not sneak up on anybody." As if proving his point, he walked over my oak floors not making a sound.

"Don't correct me on my English. I have A+'s in that subject." I said to him as he walked to my desk, with papers and books all over it, plus more wolf figures above on shelves and books on them, ok, I did have a lot now that I looked with new eyes.

"Then why do you use, what's the word? 'Slang'? Yes, that's it. Why do you use then?" he asked, looking through my papers.  
Ok, got me there. "Whatever. Hey! Don't go looking in my stuff!" I walked over and tried to bump him away with my shoulder, but second our skin touched, I felt a weird jolt. I looked at him, but he just stared at me, a few more seconds later, I backed away.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder with my hand, frowning.

"No." he said flatly.  
"You lie, I can feel it. I can feel it. You're burning up."

"That's the way I am," He said, looking over my books in my bookcase. "It's natural for us…" he trailed off, looking at me.  
I nodded, "Ok, tell me." I sat down on my bed; he looked at me with wide eyes. "Go ahead and tell me everything about you, the families, the Pact. All that."

He frowned. "You say it like you still don't believe it." He sighed, "But it's better than nothing. Where should I start?"  
I said The Pact and he nodded. "Well, the Pact for us is to bond our family lines together, prevent any war or such. But it's not that like it would happened if we didn't," he held out a hand before I said anything. "Our families have worked together for years to keep the Lycan world in hand." He paused to see if I would say anything but I moved my legs to sit cross-legged and hugged one of my big pillows and laid my chin on the top. "Each family had its own job, but that has blurred in the past hundred years or so. But my family deals with rouges. Do you know what those are?"

I frowned, I read about those in any book with fantasy in it. "People who go against the law or misuse whatever power they have."  
"Yes, werewolf rouges are one who falls to the meatlust. It sounds like a nasty thing but what do wolves eat? Meat. Only rouges will go after human meat. They also break the One Law, never to show human what we are. Never show them who, what, and most important, where."

Ok, by now, there was red flags popping up all over his story, but it made sense, in a way.  
"Never let know what we are?"  
"Think about it, if everybody knows, how long will we be able to stay, anywhere? Just like you don't believe this, how will anybody."

I couldn't really picture a café for werewolves and one for vampires on the same street, so how would both and human co-exist if everybody knew?

"Ok, so your family stops them before they break the Law and kill people. Mine?"

He cleared his throat. "Your family is more public, they deal with land problems and legal problems, like after we catch a rouge, your family will deal with human police and laws. Very important."

I felt a little better. "So then, if I go back, I would have to learn laws of both kinds?"  
He thought about it. "I believe your second line, uncles and aunts, handle that. I do remember one of your cousins graduating from law school. Harvard?"  
"Harvard? Wow. That's a very expensive and top notch college. You have a degree from that school; you can do just about anything."

"I understood that when she came back. Will that be the college you attend?" He raised an eyebrow at my laughter. "No? Truly must you laugh, your family would have handled the bill for the school."  
I shook my head. "Even if I could go, I won't get in with my grades."  
"I'm sure you will improve."  
"What about being a princess? Or would it be queen? Would I have time for school? Sounds like I would be very busy." Now I had said this very lightly, but his face became serious.  
"Only a queen if you were to marry me. And yes, you would be busy, but I would lead in the months it would take you to adjust and learn our ways. Both my family and yours would help."  
"Ok, ok. I didn't mean anything by that." I said.  
"No. Forgive me for being rushed, you are being very mature about this."  
"I have my moments of such." Was that me, or did his lips twitch?  
"Yes, well. We both would also have to sign the Race Pact."

I groaned. "Another one?"

He chuckled, "Yes, just one more. It's the one that stops any wars between our families and that of the Dradomirs and Vladesus."

"The who?" I remembered him saying those names the night I hit him in the head, which I will always love.

"The two royal vampire families in Romania that also rule over their race as we do ours."

I stared at him for a few seconds before reminding myself I asked for it.  
"Vampires."  
"Yes, if there are wolves, are there not vampires?"  
"I honestly don't believe this." I said, rubbing my head. He stood up, running a hand though his hair. "You have been wonderful, listening to this in a mature manner as I have said. But it is true, but we will talk later if you wish."

I nodded and he bowed and turned and walked out.  
"Wait!"  
He stuck his head back in. "Hmm?"  
"What happens if we don't the Race Pact?"  
He opened the door a little bit and sighed. "We must sign it was a married whole, as will Luscius and Antanasia, being married already. If we don't, nothing stops the Lycans and Vampires going to full on war. It would hurt our races, but will kill the human race."

"Holy shit!"

He gave a dry chuckle, "I would correct, but you are right." And with that, he shut the door.


	8. A Run Through the Woods

**Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter and story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the stories, just these characters.**_

_**Beta'd by Zuvios Gemini**_

3:47 am.

With a sigh I sit up in bed. My sleep patterns have been messed up for months, more specifically since my birthday. I just stopped sleeping through the night, always waking up at odd hours, restless and full of energy. It's weird seeing how I used to normally sleep through the night like a baby. Mom said I was growing differently, becoming more nocturnal. Dad said taking naps during the daytime would help me grow accustomed to being awake at night. That was really confusing. Why would they want me to stay up at night? But now that Koda was here all that he's saying.

No. Not thinking about him and all that stuff is part of the reason why I'm awake. All of his mumbo jumbo.

I get up out of bed and walk to my window to look out into the forest behind our house. As I stand there at my open window, it calls to me. The trees, wind, even the dirt, all call to me.

I decide I need a run, so I change into black jogging pants, tank top and grey running sneakers, put my mini flashlight in my pocket, and quietly walk out the back door. Mom and Dad don't know I run at all hours of the night. It seems to really help me, clears my mind and helps me sleep better. I'm pretty sure they won't catch me. They sleep pretty soundly during the night. I'm more worried about Koda waking up and raising the alarm.

I walk out to the familiar trails behind the house and pause to stretch at my tree, which has a bunch of branches I could lean on and even do pull ups. I take a deep breath of pine, ceder, and oak. It calms me and clears all the fog in my head, I can breathe easy now. I start at a brisk walk, then a jog, and then into an easy run. I have the wind in my hair and the grass under my feet and all that energy is just bubbling in me, so I ease into a full run. Racing down the down the hill until the little creek at the bottom. I come to a stop, running in place to check my pulse. As I do so, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I spin around to see Koda leaning against a tree.

"Oh damn it Wolf Boy don't do that!" I snap. He frowns and looks me up and down. I swear if he makes a comment about 'ladies shouldn't be doing this', I'm going to kick him where it counts.

Instead he says, "What are you doing out here?"

"What are _you _doing out here?" I hiss.

He frowns deeper.

"Answering a question with another question will get us nowhere. Besides, it was a fairly simple question."

"Well how is it any of your business?" I retort. His face softens and there's a pained look in his eyes.

"Why must you always fight me?"

The change in his attitude surprises me so I just stand there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something else. He pushes off of the tree and walks to the creek with his back to me. It's then that I realize that he's shirtless. With a blush I look away for whatever reason.

"So you run?" He breaks the silence, still not looking at me.

"Uh. Yea, sometimes. I run track." I say. He finally turns back around to look at me.

"Track?"

"Yes, run around in a circle. I've been in track for years. Didn't you see my trophies? Sure Mom or Dad said something about it."

"In passing. Did not think much of it. It is a very un-ladylike sport."

I roll my eyes.

"You're really going to have to get over the fact that I'm 'un-ladylike'." I sneer. "Whatever. It's something I'm good at. I start training next week." I say with a little smile. Running track is amazing and fun. I'm trying out for the state team next week.

"Next week you start training yes, but not for running. You forget about the Pact and our wedding." He says, now walking towards me with his arms crossed over his chest, which I have to say is a real sight but I keep my eyes on his.

"You cannot start anything else right now, we have a deadline. We must meet it."

"Deadline? Training? Training for what?" I ask, my anger starting to boil.

"I must have you ready to wed and lead by the end of the two months." He says, his eyes dead serious. "We must be in Romania by then."

I sigh and look away for a second before looking back to him.

"Well I have track training in a week, the newspaper to run, and oh yeah, graduation. So I'm afraid I can't make it, sorry."

I start to turn but I stop when Koda appears in front of me.

"You do not understand-" He starts, but I interrupt him.

"No you don't! This is my life, and I'm not going to let you come in and start to try and run it for me. Forget it, not doing it." I attempt to walk past him but he grabs my arm.

"Your life right now is just an illusion that's been set up to protect you. Now you are old enough to know the truth and return to your real life." He says, his face inches from mine. I pull my arm way and step back. Koda sighs and tries to reach for me again, but I step back even further.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is the 21st Century. This my life regardless of who my biological parents are or where I was born. You don't choose for me what my life will be. I chose it for myself. Now, I don't care what you say, but unless I see some real proof, I'm not doing anything with you. Do you understand? Leave me alone."

Next thing I know, I'm running. Fast. Away from him. Back to the house. When I get there I lock myself in my room. I have to get away from him. Just for a little bit, to think. Time. That's all I need.


	9. Kiss and Make-up

Sitting at my dining room table with tons of papers I front of me. I have three different local newspapers, bunch of mock newspapers and a folder for track I haven't even opened yet.

"Hey Mom, how important is this town hall meeting? Kira said it should be in the school paper but I don't see anything that says high schoolers should really care about." I said, grabbing all the local papers and setting them in a neat pile on the floor. "Oh and here's coupons for dish soap."

Mom looked up from her work, "Oh good we're almost out. And it's about parking downtown and pest control. If there is a lot of people going downtown then I might mention it. But none of you can vote so."

I tapped my pen then shrugged, "Then I'll just put in a small part in the back somewhere." I pushed aside the newspapers plans and opened my track folder. "Park Central High has a new sprinter. Transfer from another high school, came close to breaking their 60 m records. Doesn't say what year or what high school she came from." 

"Hmmm. Park Central hasn't had any strong single runners in a few years right."

"Nope, just relay runners." I look over the track times for this year. "Yes! There's a 6 o'clock run at school. I'm putting myself down for that." Mom mumbled something, focused on whatever she was doing. I just kept filling out my papers; it was a lazy Saturday till one when I have a four hour shift at the bookstore. Dad came in with snacks and gently pulled away the article I was reading on foods for runners. "Hey!"

"Be nice Alex." He said as he cleared the table and sat down next to my Mom who nodded.

"Why do I-aw man." I sighed as Koda came in and sat down next to me. I looked to my parents but they gave their full attention to him.

"Good day, I have the plans. I hope they are to your liking Tessa." I blinked as he said my mother's first name but then really blinked when he passed her what looked like arrangements for a bridal bouquet. I made a small squealing noise that made Koda looked like he had to hold himself back from saying anything before taking a deep breath and turning to me.

"Alex I have here some wedding plans for you to look at. Most are decided for family tradition but the rest are ours to decide." He said calmly but his eyes were deadly serious.

I smiled at him sweetly, "Why thank you so much but I'm afraid I have other plans today. Perhaps another time."

"Alex!" Both my parents snapped but I kept talking to Koda. "I'm sorry but I don't see why I'm planning a wedding I have no say in. If I have to say yes then sign something why act like its anything more than that? Where's a prenup? That's what we need, not flowers." Koda paled and for whatever reason it knocked the wind right out of me. My parents looked from me to him with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to make this something you want." Koda said quietly.

I shook my head while crossing my legs and arms. "Why? Remember what you said to me? My life is just an "illusion" right? So why make another one? There's no point in a big happy wedding, that's for people who want to marry, who are in love. This isn't love this is a business transaction!"

"_Alex_!" My mother hissed

"It's true!" I snapped back, "I'm not planning this wedding." I pushed a pile of color wheels to Koda. "You plan it, I'll just show up. All I'm supposed to do anyway right?" Now my parents looked at Koda with fear as he turned green, he tore for the table and barely made it to the sink before he threw up. My mother ran to him while I sat there openedd mouthed. "Why did he…?"

My dad gave me a hard look, "Alex have you ever considered that he may actually have feelings for you? I understand you're mad about the situation but there is no reason to tear into him like that, I raised you better than that young lady!" My dad doesn't yell, doesn't get mad. He's happy go lucky, he talks in out and makes jokes. So when he scolds me or anyone it's like a slap in the face, and being Daddy's little girl it sent me to tears. "Daddy-"

"Why don't you head into work early today, I'll put your papers on your desk." It wasn't a request and I quickly ran upstairs, changed and came downstairs. Koda was now sitting at the dining room table with his head between his legs, my mom rubbing his back. I stood there wondering if I should say something when Dad tossed me my keys saying I should go.

I left fighting back tears, making it to the book store an hour before my shift and I just sat in the back window seat which is my favorite spot and curled up. I closed my eyes till I was called to the cash requester. It simple mindless work, which lend me to think a lot about Koda and everything that happened at the house. I had to really think about Koda having feelings for me which was something I hadn't even thought of, but if he did he had a hard time showing it! I decided that I need to talk to him when I got home after probably having the most awkward dinner ever. I arrived home after work to dinner with just Mom and Dad. Dad said Koda left shortly after I did and they haven't heard from him since and with Mom giving me the cold shoulder I headed up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and opened my laptop finding something to do. I found myself opening _Pinterest _and looking through my board named _My Dream Wedding_, looking at all the ideas I had saved and plans I had set up. I only made this because of Kira's mother who was a wedding planner and was always planning out Kira's and I's as well as every other girlfriend we had weddings. I never gave any thought to it seeing how I didn't know I was a bride to be, I rolled over with a groan as I thought about that phrase. _Bride-to-be? _I thought, _I haven't even had a boyfriend. How am I supposed to marry someone I don't know?_

I sighed and grabbed my phone looking through my contacts to find Koda's number which I don't remember putting it in there but hey I needed anyway so. I found his number and dialed it; it went straight to voicemail without a message just a beep which made me almost miss it. "Oh uh hey! Uh…" I slapped my head with my palm, "Koda it's me… I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but… I want to talk to you about this morning and about everything. So if you get this I guess just find me tomorrow and we'll talk? Please? Um where ever you are please come back, it's cool out and Mom made a real nice dinner so please don't stay out too late? Thanks… Bye." I hung up and covered my face with a pillow "And Mom wonders why I don't have a boyfriend." I mumbled into the pillow. "That was the worst voicemail ever."

"On the contrary I found it sweet." I jumped up which sent the pillow flying and saw Koda leaning on my door frame in black slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. "As to your question I have pondered as to why you have not had a relationship before me but I decided to count my blessings that I do not have to fight another male." I stared at him with wide eye which he shrugged, "I was in your garden so I heard your message from your window."

I swallowed and turned to sit on the edge of my bed, "I didn't know you were so close I would have gone looking for you."

He lift his shoulder again, "It is alright I needed the quiet."

I nodded as I stood up and walked over to him stopping inches away from him. He eyed me warily as I took his hands making him unfold his arms and stop leaning on the door, I held his hands in mine and saw how small mine were compared to his as well as how small I was in general to his size. Standing so close his chin barely came to the top of my eyebrows, he had to look down and I had to look up. Our hands were at his chest level which was my neck as I cleared my throat. "Koda I am so sorry for what I said this morning. I had no idea it could hurt you that badly and I don't want to hurt you, I really don't I just… I don't know, am scared? I don't think I'm cut out for this specially the marriage thing. I can barely live with myself so I don't know how you could stand me. I-"  
Koda stopped me with a finger to my lips, "Alex… I too am sorry. I have not given a thought to your feelings ether. I have only thought of the inconveniences and my issues. I have not thought of how this affects you." He then pulled me into a hug, "Alex I do _not _want to force you, and I do not want you to hate me as well. I… I do not know what I should do for here. May we start over?" I chuckled as I laid my head on his chest. "Yes starting over is a great idea."

He placed his chin on the top of my head and with his arms around me, my arms against his chest just nestled in with each other it felt so _right. _Like this is where I needed to be, with him and in his arms. Like I've been missing something I needed so much and I finally found it. Koda gently pushed me away and lead me to the center of the room before dropping my hands and holding out one of his. "Hello I am Koda Dracgion and if you would be so kind, would you like to go out with me?"  
I blinked. "Are… Are you asking me on a date?"  
He laughed, "Why yes. Starting over no? Let us be friends before lovers. I will wine and dine you and then propose to you in which hopefully you will say yes." He gave me a knee melting smile. "We can have love Alex. If you let me and yourself."

I nodded, "Well then Mr. Dracgion, I accept!" I smiled back and shook his hand which he quickly turned to kiss my knuckles. I blushed and he smirked, "Well then we begin anew tomorrow yes?"  
"Yes, I'd like that. Koda I'm sorry for-"  
"None of that ever happened after tonight." He said quickly, walking up to me and brushing his fingertips across my cheek. "I forgive you."

I smiled, "Thank you Koda. I will see you in the morning?  
"Yes. Goodnight Alex."  
"Goodnight."

He gave a short bow the left and I shut my door behind him then ran to my bed jumping in. I now had a boyfriend, a really hot crazy boyfriend. I smiled ear to ear and giggled into my pillow then shook my head. I was already acting like love sick girl! Oy this wasn't good but then again… Maybe it was…


End file.
